A Normal Day for a Robot Master
by SpiritofSilverWater
Summary: This is a bunch of drabbles about the Robot Masters at their jobs, doing what they were built to do. K plus for a little swearing. And because the newer Robot Masters don't get much attention, we're starting at Megaman 10 and going backwards. I suck at summaries, the story is way better.


A Normal Day for a Robot Master

**A/N: Ok, so I know Sylgia and I haven't updated in a while. BUT we want to kinda write how the robot masters are when they're just doing what they were built to do. Since the later generations of robot masters don't get much attention, we'll start with the 10th generation of robot masters and work backwards from there. **

**Blade Man**

Walk. Talk about this sword. Walk again. Talk about another sword. This is what my life is. Talking about history and weapons. But somehow, I never get bored of it. Swords fascinate me, just as they have my maker I presume. Their lore, history, usage. It all differs greatly and it's all very interesting. What I do get bored of however, is human stupidity. Why do all of these children feel this incessant need to jump on me? They do realize they'll probably get impaled, correct?

But enough of that. As I was explaining the Seven-Branched-Sword, a little girl came up to me and asked;

"Is that what you were based off of?"

I gave her an odd look. How do I resemble the Seven-Branched-Sword, other than the fact that we're both, well, swords?

"No, I was not based off of this particular sword. May I ask, what gave you that idea?"

"I remember back when you were fighting Dr. Wily with Yamato Man a few weeks ago. You always threw your attacks so fast, like you were in seven places at once."

I pondered this for a moment. She obviously wasn't talking about the sword itself, which was made for ceremonial purposes. She was talking about the symbolism I suppose. Though I have to wonder why she stuck around long enough to watch. Or perhaps she didn't have a choice. I'm getting off topic.

"Thank you." I said. It was almost never about the sword itself that fascinates me. More about the lore history, and yes, connotations behind it.

**Pump Man**

It was after closing hours of my water treatment plant. Yeah sure, that's my job and all, and I really should be recharging so I could go back to it tomorrow, but there is a very needy task that must be taken care of first.

Some teenagers decided it would be fun to graffiti obscene images on a hotel wall. I can't believe people are this immature sometimes. And either someone's framing Nitro Man, or Nitro Man really was here. Call me a neat freak, but I can't let this slide. I'm cleaning it off. Although now I'm wondering what they used. This is defiantly not any kind of paint I've ever seen before, and believe me, this is not the first time I've cleaned up a random building with a teammate's name on it. (Although Nitro Man has been on there on multiple occasions. I should go ask him about it.)

Just as I was about to get it off, I realized what it was. A look of horror donned on my face. This wasn't paint, it was much worse. These were condiments. Ketchup, mustard, ranch dipping, barbeque sauce, and much much more. Who would do this? Who in their right mind, would write on a wall, in food dressings!? Some part of my processor said Nitro Man but I shoved that part away. Not even he would be that immature right? Especially not to draw those… pictures. I'm having a talk with him later, and I'm also finding him a counselor that'll take robots. Freaking Asimov. It may be best to just spray the wall by this point, so I did. Who cares if the humans don't like it? It's better than THAT monstrosity! That wasn't the only building though, so I'll clean those up too. I'm hoping that at least these guys used _paint,_ which I know how to get _off. _

If any of these say Nitro Man, he's getting more than an earful for this.

**Commando Man**

I listened to the humans working with me as I drank my oil. I like tasting it from all of the countries I visit. I like traveling a lot too, and of course, clearing minefields, it's what I was built for.

"Man, this is so much easier now that the robot's doing everything."

"Yeah, less legal work too."

"Oh, that! Oh God, yes that. I hate paperwork."

"Clearly not as much as I do."

"I'm just glad that's not me."

Humans can be stupid to just whine about paperwork. I don't like doing it either, but at least I don't whine like a seven year old. Speaking of which, there's one right now. For easy comparison on my part.

"I WANT A LOLIPOP! GIVE ME ONE!" The kid screamed. Is it unfortunate that this reminds me of my co-workers? Actually, it reminds me of one of those other robots I worked with too; I just can't quite remember which one. The one that kept screaming he was too handsome to die.

One of the humans rolled their eyes and gave the kid a sucker, and he calmed down. I kinda just wanted to go back to my job but the kid stopped me and said;

"Hey, are you going (snerk) Commando?"

What the hell does that mean?

**Chill Man**

The Artic is a beautiful place, or at least I always thought so. I took a picture of an aurora as it appeared overhead, the colors reflecting off of the ice below me. It really is a precious sight. I saw a seal on an iceberg a little ways away from me. I heard Ice Man likes seals. I took a picture of that too. If global warming wasn't a thing, maybe that seal would be right in front of me right now, likely scampering away. They don't seem to like robots very much, but I suppose it can't be helped. Once I get Internet maybe I'll post these pictures. Maybe if people saw how beautiful this place was, they'd try harder to save it.

Or maybe that's a little far-fetched. It would be hard to get a large sum of humans to care enough about an environment so far away from them enough to get them to change a good portion of their lifestyle. Although I suppose we robots are not much better in the long run, are we? I froze some of the water around me after watching some walrus try to climb the wet (and rapidly melting) surface. It still amazes me to this day just how quickly ice can melt in the artic, and how much of an effect it can have.

Looking around, I figured I should set up camp. It was getting very late, around 2:00 in the morning for some of those other robots. I wonder if they even remember me? Oh well, I really should get working. Just as I was getting ready to go into sleep-mode, an artic fox wandered into my tent. I simply watched it as it wandered around the tent for a bit and then climbed onto my chest, staring me right in the eye, before turning around and curling up right next to me. Who says robots can't connect to nature?

**Sheep Man**

This job is so, so boring. But those thoughts are merely my own, as that circuit board guy kept studying me. I considered changing jobs again before I got struck by Roboenza, but now that's just a dream. It was hard enough convincing the humans to not scrap us, not to mention give me back this one. But I guess I can't complain. I heard about the generation before mine, who were gonna go just cuz they were growing up. Circuit-Board-Guy starts playing with my wool again. If he's _really _this fascinated with it, I woulda figured he'd just cut some off by now, but he says something about how it's different when it's attached. Normally my job actually involves doing _something_, but now I'm just sitting here, and letting some sleepy invasive creep poke me all the time.

Really, he's about to use me as a pillow. No, just no. If he wants a pillow he can go buy one, and I let him know this by giving him a small shock. Not enough to hurt him, the humans made absolutely sure I had the three laws after the Roboenza incident, but enough to let him know I wasn't putting up with this.

At least if he's had enough coffee to guess that much. I couldn't help but think of my "Roboenza buddies" As I call them only in my head. There really wasn't much else to think about honestly, I mean, I'm almost three now, so there's not a whole lotta interesting to think about at all. I wonder how much trouble that one baseball guy is in, cause even without the Roboenza, I don't think he regrets hittin that guy too much. But then again, I don't think I'd regret hittin this guy too much either.

**Strike Man**

I threw the ball.

"Strike one."

I threw another one.

"Strike two."

Aren't these guys supposed to be professionals? A twelve year old could hit more of these balls. (Then again I wasn't trying that hard with the kids… Details, details.) I threw the ball one more time. Let's see if he can do what a twelve year old girl can.

Well, he did. Good for him. The defending side missed the ball and that guy's at second base. The next guy's stepping up to the plate now. Oh, it's him. It's the batter I hit with a fastball while I was infected with Roboenza. I never liked the guy, but I still wouldn't do that now… Even if it's mostly due to Asimov. Damn. Anyway, I think he remembers me because he goes pale. I heard he had to go to the hospital too. Good. Still, I can't help but feel a bit bad for him. Maybe I'll go easy on him, especially since his girlfriend is watching. (Seriously, I looked at you for less than a second and I knew, because of _everything you're wearing._ PDA anyone?)

I threw a fastball at him. It was still just as fast as the others I threw, but this one should be easy to hit right?

"Strike one."

Are you kidding me? Do I really need to hold your hand through this? I threw another one, slower than before, and what should've been much easier to hit than even before. I think his teammates are on to me.

"Strike two".

Ok, I'm pretty sure your girlfriend could do this, even though I'm pretty sure she's never played baseball before. No, she reeks too much of Tennis. He looked me in the eye and then I saw it. He was still scared of me. His nerves must be getting in his way. I hope I gave a sympathetic look, even if I really don't care _that _much, and I threw it again, and he'd have to be trying to miss this one.

He hit it at least. It wasn't exactly a homerun, but it'll do. He ran pretty fast though. Did I really scare him that bad? That's pretty great actually, he made it to third base, and his team scored from the first batter. My work here is done. I'm not going easy on you again.

**Nitro Man**

"Stupid critics… They wouldn't know quality gold if I shoved a treasure chest full of me in their faces!" I muttered. Sure, as a movie star, I'm sure to have my fair share of critics. But calling my epicness "Shit that my dog made on a screen" is going a bit far. And I can't believe one of them was dumb enough to call me Turbo Man! I mean, I always knew humans were stupid, but damn!

Then I realized that tonight was stunt club meeting. And as Nitro Man, it would look really bad if I showed up late. But I still have like, sixteen more scenes to shoot. Well… I sighed. My job comes first, thanks to Asimov. I hate that guy. Not because I'd hurt humans (intentionally), but because it means I have to listen to them. They should be getting _me_ coffee!

I heard a few humans talking about how I was just a robot and no one would even know my name in a few years. I had the perfect remedy, of course. I wrote my name on every building in Monsteropolis! I ran out of paint about halfway through, though, so I had to use what was available. Maybe I should have used more writing my name than drawing… Ah well. I almost feel bad for the poor sucker that has to clean _that_ up! Almost being the key script here. Time to get back to work.

"Hey, robot! We can't afford CGI, so you're gonna be jumping outta a building that's set for demolition."

"Alright! When we startin'?" I asked. This sounds awesome!

"Now, get your metallic rear in gear! Heh. Great thing about robots, they don't care if they die. And neither does the court." What an asshole. I wonder why I swear so much in my head.

_"Because you work with assholes!"_ This little voice in my head told me.

"Good point" I told it.

_"Stop talking to yourself, do you want them to think you have Roboenza again?!"_

"Wait, I said that out loud, didn't I?"

_"You did that again."_ Crap.

So after jumping out of _two_ buildings, because I "messed the first one up", I finally got to go to my stunt club! I was happy to be going there, but I was more focused on the second take. I mean, the first one had _me_ in it, there's no way it could be bad! I was almost there when:

"Hey, Nitro! Was it you that wrote on all those buildings?" Holy crap, that blue guy from the Roboenza thing! Wasn't he like, a sewage guy or something? Gross.

"Nope! Dunno what you're talking about!" The great thing about being an actor is that I'm a professional liar!

"Uh, yeah, then why do you have every degree of condiment all over yourself?"

"…" Another thing about being an actor, you don't look at yourself very often because you already know that you're awesome.

A thing about having a motorcycle on your chest, is that it's very handy for a quick getaway!

**Solar Man**

Researching sunlight. That's what I do day in and day out. For me, it's very interesting research, even if so many others don't care about what I do. Before Roboenza, I made a Solar Workout plan that didn't go too well. I've finally decided to lay off the idea, but I still don't know how it went that bad. All of my research was correct. I know as much about solar energy as Blade does about swords, Pump and cleaning, Commando and bombs, Chill and the Artic, Sheep and job changes, Strike and baseball, Nitro and acting!

I find it weird that I still remember their names. I can't help but wonder if they remember mine. They probably don't. The sun may be what powers everything, but in comparison to them, I was simply the littlest. I know I'm one of the youngest robot masters, but even while infected with Roboenza, they couldn't help but patronize me.

Am I really that pathetic?

I should go back to my research. But every time I do, something in it reminds me of those others that I fought a war with a while ago. Funny, I can't remember how long ago it was. And as a robot, shouldn't I have perfect memory? Solar flares remind me of Chill, I wonder if he can see the auroras right now. The simple shape of the sun reminds me of Strike, I wonder how he's doing. Sometimes I think of Blade when I see some of those wisps that come up. It's like he's slashing at something. The solar panels outside reminds me of the roads Nitro likes driving on. Sunlight can be harsh however, and damage, and that reminds me of Pump, who fixes it. However it can also be lazy and easygoing, like Sheep. Of course, sunlight always protects us, that's where Commando comes in. And of course it's always so very warm, which, I suppose, is where I fit in.

It really is too easy to get distracted once you know what having a life is like.

**A/N: There's the first chapter with the 10****th**** Generation of Robot Masters. Now, we have never read any of the Archie comics, or the mangas, as much as we would like to, so any information regarding the characters is much appreciated, thank you all for viewing and R&amp;R.**


End file.
